The Arteriosclerosis SCOR at Columbia comprises a multidisciplinary and coordinated set of laboratory and clinical research activities within the broad field of atherosclerosis research. The SCOR program includes projects directed at major questions in the areas of lipid and lipoprotein metabolism, hyperlipidemia, atherogenesis, arterial cell biology, thrombosis, eicosanoid metabolism, and coronary heart disease. Two major integrating themes are: (1) the study of the metabolism of plasma lipoproteins and apolipoproteins in relation to atherosclerosis; and (2) investigations concerning atherogenesis and the cell biology of the arterial wall. A third, connecting theme deals with studies of interrelationships between lipoproteins, blood cells, and the arterial wall. The proposed SCOR will be organized as 7 research Units and 6 Core components. Unit #1 will comprise two projects on lipoprotein metabolism, the first dealing with very low density lipoprotein metabolism and heterogeneity, and the second with human lipoprotein lipase. Unit #2 will also include two projects, one on cholesteryl ester metabolism in relation to foam cell formation and atherogenesis, and the second on factors that regulate human lipoprotein modeling and metabolism. Unit #3 aims to explore factors that influence the synthesis and secretion of high density lipoprotein apoproteins and particles by the intestine, and to define the systemic metabolism of these HDL. Unit #4 will study the metabolism the metabolic regulation, and the chemistry of plasma retinol-binding protein. Unit #5 will explore arachidonate metabolism by vascular cells and relationships between the eicosanoids produced and atherosclerotic lesions. Unit #6 aims to explore relationships between the hemostatic system and atherosclerosis, and particularly to study effects of selected perturbations on relevant endothelial cell functions. Unit #7 aims to investigate the properties, the production, and the biological effects of the endothelial cell-derived growth factors, and the relationship between these mitogens and the cell biology of the artery wall. The six Core components include: (A) SCOR administration: (B) the core research clinic; (C) a lipid and apolipoprotein core laboratory; (D) the core biomathematics resource; (E) the core tissue culture laboratory; and (F) a molecular biology core laboratory.